


Challenge Accepted

by foreveralice97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Neville is a drunk dork, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: a pairing (open to writer's choice nature of the relationship), an object, a color, and a quote: at least 1000 words long.Extra credit if the color isn't used to describe the object.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Pair: Draco Neville   
> Object: a boot   
> Color: neon red   
> Quote: "I'll let you walk all over me as long as you wear those."   
> 1000 words min

The pub was loud with the voices of various drunks singing and laughing and just generally celebrating. A muggle pub, full of drunken witches and wizards. Neville would likely laugh if he wasn't staring at the bar-top like it was on fire. The lamented wood, mostly likely birch due to how light it was his mind supplied, did indeed look to be on fire if you looked at it from the right angle, he knows because Luna explained it was caused by the reflection of the neon red lights that ran around the ceiling. He didn't dare question how she knew about the muggle world when both of them were raised in the wizarding world, even if he wanted to Luna had slipped away leaving her boyfriend to make his way to the bar, but that had been over an hour ago. He sighed and ordered another shot of a drink he could no longer the name of but it was all he'd been drinking so the bartender knew what he wanted. It tasted like fire whiskey, but Neville knew it wasn't. He shot it back toasting to being alive, for that's what they were celebrating, they lived. Neville set his glass down and rested his forehead on the bar, the war was over, five years seems to have just slipped away in the post-war bliss and maybe he should ask Luna to marry him already. 

Neville lost track of time pondering that line of thought until a pair of boots entered his peripheral, he turned his head to rest his cheek on the bar so he could stare at those boots. They weren't dragon hide or any other kind of boots common in the wizarding world, at least not that Neville was aware of anyway. They were black boots that had an open space where the arch of the foot would be giving the appearance of the boots having a heel to them, but Neville thought from the angle he was looking that they didn't give any lift to the wearer, the top the boots were rounded and stopped mid-calf with muggle jeans tucked into them. Whoever was wearing those boots had well-toned legs Neville couldn't help but notice, and the muggle jeans seemed to work well with the boots, the jean material almost the same color as the basilisk etched into the sides of the boots. “I'll let you walk all over me if you wear those” Neville proclaimed before he realized what he said and flushed hoping his boot wearing companion didn't hear him over the people currently yelling the Hogwarts school song.

A snort told Neville he didn't have such luck. He looked up from the boots following the length of the body beside him, a light blue button up covered his company's chest and a face framed by shoulder-length blond hair stared at him in amusement. Neville paled, in his drunken state he just flirted with someone who was not his girlfriend, someone who had a very possessive boyfriend at that. Draco raised an eyebrow at his pale companion his amusement clear for all to see if they were to look over at them. A shiver went down Neville's spine when Draco smiled, granted that Neville hadn't seen Draco since the Battle of Hogwarts, and while Draco never directly messed with Neville to content to fight with Harry, Neville knew that usually when Draco smiled it meant someone was gonna be in serious pain soon. If Draco noticed the shiver he didn't show it instead he patted Neville on the back ignoring how the other flinched “Don't worry I won't tell Harry or Lovegood, Slytherin honor, after all, Harry would be sad if he killed you in a drunken fit of rage” Neville swallowed nervously while Draco calmly ordered them a drink Neville now knew was called fireball. Draco shot his back as soon as he got his hand on the glass “I think everyone forgets Harry can do wandless magic, otherwise good call on Granger's part to take everyone's wand when they showed up” Draco paused to shake his head “besides I can't fault you for it, you're clearly drunk and to be fair Harry said the exact same thing when he saw me wearing them the first time, and he was sober” Neville might have laughed if he wasn't still mortified.

Neville was spared further mortification when Luna popped up at his side with a warm knowing smile and draped her arm around his shoulder. She nodded at Draco picking up Neville's forgotten shot that Draco had ordered and shot it back. She shivered as it slid down her throat then laughed in her melodic way “Nev darling we should head home so you can sleep, Draco it was nice to see you again, hopefully next time you can show me where you got those boots” neither boy was surprised that she seemed to know what had happened, Luna just always seemed to know. She helped Neville stand so he was half leaning on her “Oh and Draco you might want to go stop Harry from killing Weasley I think you might be interested in what caused it” she winked at the other blond and began to drag Neville out without waiting for his reply. 

Draco was amused when he found Harry face flushed with anger as he held his best friend by the throat against the wall. Granger handed Draco his and Harry's wand with a silent look to get Harry out before things got ugly. Shaking his head with a chuckle Draco moved forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and whispered in the slightly shorter man's ear “Let's go home dear, we can relax and you can tell me all over again how fascinated you are with my boots.” 

Any response from Harry was stopped by Ron's disgusted sneer “See this is what I mean I don't see why you don't just dump that ferret and get with Ginny, she's been patiently waiting for you to realize you're wrong about Malfoy” the name was said with such disgust, not that Draco cared, he was used to it. Draco sighed and didn't even move when Harry released Ron only to punch him in the face.

Harry turned from his best friend (or was it former best friend Draco wasn't sure now) and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck pulling the blond in for a kiss. Draco was glad the bartender couldn't see them do to all the other former students as Harry disapparated them back to their shared flat. Draco didn't want to know what caused the fight, but he also didn't want to know what Harry would do if he knew Longbottom had drunkenly flirted with him, thus Draco swore to keep it to himself and calm Harry down.

**Author's Note:**

> (Becca I swear you must hate me for giving me this pair)
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments I'll try my best


End file.
